Koragg's Trial
Synopsis The Rangers spend the day painting as the Undead plot to destroy them. Imperious accuses Koragg of being a traitor when he refuses to destroy the Rangers due to his code of honor. Imperius puts him on trial for his failures in front of the Master. It all comes down to a battle with Daggeron. Whoever destroys the Ranger wins their case. Plot Daggeron and Udonna are inside Rootcore. Daggeron: It's quiet around here. Udonna: Yes. Perfect for a Sunday, don't you think? And it will be even quieter when I leave to find some beetle's bane to finish this potion. Daggeron volunteered to get the beetle bane for Udonna. Nick, Chip, Vida, and Madison are painting a mural outside of the Rock Porium. Nick is not happy as it is suppose to be his day off, but Xander is sick. Chip accidentally gets some paint on Vida's face. Vida, in return, paints Chip's face. Nick tells them to stop goofing around. Vida and Chip get more paint and go after Nick. Meanwhile, in the pit, Imperious tells Koragg how he has failed to destroy the Power Rangers. Koragg walks over to Necrolai and demands his magic back. Necrolai does not want to give up Koragg's magic, but Koragg takes it back anyways. Koragg leaves the pit, determined to destroy the Rangers. The teens are in the midst of a paint fight when Nick clutches his head. Vida, Madison, and Chip quickly stop as they realize Nick has receive another message from Koragg. Nick tells them that Koragg wants to fight. The four Rangers go to the beach side where they quickly spot Koragg going from a dark seal. The four Rangers and Koragg battle. It is a difficult battle and the four Rangers go into legend warrior mode. The battle continues to be difficult and soon the four Rangers are knocked to the ground. Red Ranger is separate from the rest and Koragg has his sword at Red Ranger's throat. Just as Koragg is about to strike, a green vine appears and stops him. Xander has arrived. The distraction gives Red Ranger enough time to get away. Xander quickly morphs and joins the rest of the Rangers in their battle against Koragg. Koragg forms his Megazord. The Rangers quickly formed their Manticore Megazord. The battle continues and the Rangers are doing well. Suddenly, the Manticore Megazord seizes up. Imperious has cast a spell, giving the zord a virus. The Rangers can do nothing. Much to the Rangers' surprise, Koragg removes the virus. Imperious is furious with Koragg and calls him a fool. Koragg is insistent that he will only destroy the Rangers with honor and vanishes. Koragg and Imperious return to the pit. Imperious tells Koragg that he has failed once more. Imperious wants the Master to see all of Koragg's failures. Imperious calls on the Hidiacs and Styxoids to hold Koragg as he calls Koragg a traitor. Koragg protests and struggles to free himself. Imperious casts a spell that shows several scenes when Koragg failed to destroy the Power Rangers. Koragg tells Imperious that he distorts the truth. Koragg casts his own spell, which shows how he has defeated the Rangers. Imperious points out that there is no point in a victory or honor, when Koragg always walks away. Outside of Rock Porium, Madison, Vida, Nick, and Chip continue with painting a mural. Xander is there as well, sitting on the back of a truck, and picking out colors. Nick asks him why he can't help, and Xander replies that it wouldn't be good for his cold. Nick asks Vida, Chip, and Madison if they had ever wonder why Koragg always leaves, when he has the opportunity to finish them off. Back at the pit, Koragg continues to protest. Koragg tells Imperious that Necrolai can vouch for him. Instead, Necrolai turns on Koragg. Imperious casts another spell that shows how Necrolai almost defeated the Rangers when she first had magic. Koragg becomes enrage and breaks free. Koragg goes after Imperious and tosses him through the air. Koragg tells Imperious it's time for him to talk. Koragg casts a spell that shows Imperious when he was Calindor, and points out that he once worked for the side of good. Imperious insists that he is all evil now. Koragg questions Imperious about the Barbarian Beasts. Imperious merely points out that they had capture the genie and for a brief moment the world was covered in dark magic. The Master has had enough with their bickering. Koragg accepts the challenge. Necrolai asks Imperious what is going on. Imperious tells her that the Master has set the challenge of destroying Solaris Knight. Whoever destroys Solaris Knight stays, while the other is banished. Imperious accepts the challenge as well. Daggeron is collecting beetle bane, when he is suddenly blasted off his feet. As Daggeron gets up, Imperious tells Daggeron of their game. Koragg is there as well. Daggeron morphs. Solaris Knight and Koragg battle. At Rootcore, the crystal ball alerts Udonna to trouble. Udonna contacts the teens and tells them Solaris Knight is in trouble. Back on the battle field, Solaris Knight is knocked to the ground by Imperious. Imperious is about to strike, when the rest of the Rangers arrive. Red Ranger and Solaris Knight battle Imperious, while the rest of the Rangers battle Koragg. Eventually Blue Ranger, Pink Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Green Ranger go into Legend Warrior Mode. The four Rangers continue their battle with Koragg. Imperious is the first to retreat from Solaris Knight and Red Ranger. Koragg retreats as well. As the Rangers gather together, Solaris Knight decides the next time Udonna needs beetle bane, she can send Clare for it. Imperious and Koragg have returned to the pit. Necrolai is there as well. Imperious and Koragg knell before the Master and present their case. Imperious tells the Master that he would have destroyed Solaris Knight if it wasn't for Koragg and his honor. Koragg points out that although Imperious is evil, he is without honor and cannot be trusted. Koragg offers his magic to the Master for the Master to choose. The Master gives the magic back to Koragg. Koragg tells Imperious he has failed yet again to get rid of him and he fells Imperious does not have much time left. Koragg walks away and is stopped by Necrolai. Necrolai tries to defend her earlier actions, by telling Koragg she had no choice. Koragg shakes Necrolai off. Koragg stumbles as a memory of baby in a red blanket flashes through his mind. Koragg wonders what is happening to him. Outside of Rock Porium, Madison, Vida, Chip, and Nick look at the mural they have worked on for Toby. None of them are happy with it. Xander walks up and can't believe what his friends have done. Toby walks up and get believe what he sees. Toby tells them what a great job they have done and how it really captures the store. Xander immediately takes all credit for the mural and Toby gives Xander high praise. Toby walks back into the store. Vida, Chip, Nick, and Madison pick up buckets of paint and head towards Xander. Xander backs away, but it is too late, as paint is splatter all over him. Category:Mystic Force episodes Category:Mystic Force Category:Episode